


Endora's first two weeks with Harry.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was written for Ravenrain and Icarius51 for guessing the closest to what Endora really is in my re-boot fic of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endora's first two weeks with Harry.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icarius51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarius51/gifts), [Ravenrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenrain/gifts).



> Dedicated this one to the two people who came closest to the mark. She is a Dragon-blooded Yaun-ti.Congratulations Ravenrain and Icarius51 for 2 very worthy guesses. In her un-mature form, she can either appear as a snake, or in a form resembling a Medusa, though instead of snakes for hair, she has normal hair, and doesn't do the turning to stone. Her eyes are lidded because the natural gold of her eyes would give her away to"dirtlings", which is what she refers to non-speakers and muggles as when talking to another snake. When she reaches maturity, about 3 weeks into the school year she will be able to take a completely human form. Which will be quite the surprise for Harry ^.^

Sitting in her hiding place in London, she smells a new snake in the neighborhood. Transforming to her full snake form, she slithers out of the bushes to see a large Boa sliding past on his way towards the nearby docks.  "Hey brother, Haven't ssseen you around before!"  The boa lifts from the ground and looks at her. "Just got releasssed from the zoo by a young ssspeaker. I ssshould ssstill sssmell like him, but I need to get on a boat to Brazil." She slithers up next to him and her tongue flickers against his side. "I tasssste the wizard. I can get you to Brazil quicker than a boat, then I must go with my friendsss to hisss home and protect him. Ssspeakers are vilified in their culture.." The Boa bobs his head once and she wraps around them. The people in the area hear a loud * _crack_ * and they are gone. 

Meanwhile...

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, “Go — cupboard — stay — no meals,” before feeling something cold and scaled rub against his leg, then he hears a sound like dozens of snakes hissing. He looks down slack-jawed, "Bloody Hell!" as he sees hundreds of snakes pouring out of the little vent in the door to Harry's cupboard. He turns white as a ghost when the largest one, a python slithers between Harry and himself.

That night, while Harry is sleeping, she transforms again. Her upper body is female, with long red hair, and her eyes veiled in a jade green protection, over her golden orbs. She whispers softly "Ssleep well, my beloved masster, I have waited for you ssince I hatched. I will never allow another to harm you if I can help it." She traces a small design on his chest to begin bonding herself to him. 

Harry startles awake the next day, hearing Uncle Vernon curse and swear as he tries to avoid the snakes. "The exterminator will be here in an hour boy....." Then it sounds like a gunfight broke out as the snakes start disappearing throughout the house. Suddenly they are all gone.

"Ha! Told you I'd beat the pests. Still, better pay the exterminator to keep them away...."

A few hours later the exterminator is talking to Vernon. "Mister Dursley, I can' See any evidence o' a snake infestation. Yer 'ouse is too bloody clean fer animals." Vernon huffs and pulls his checkbook out. " How much do I owe you then?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A week later Harry and Endora are laying in the cupboard and they hear it start to open. "Boy, your aunt and cousin have been pestering me to ask you to move in Dudley's second bedroom. So gather your stuff and get moving....." Harry packs up the little bit he has and starts to move to the smallest bedroom in the house. As Harry is walking upstairs, Dudley comes our of his main bedroom. "Need any help Harry? I could go through all the old toys in the room with you and we could find things you want, and you can keep them." Harry smiles and nods. "I think Endora and I would like that Dudley." Dudley takes the stuff out of Harry's hands and leads the way. "You know, I think I have some tubing from when I owned a guinea pig, if you want, we can cut a hole in the wall and put a tube through so Endora can visit me. I know I freaked out at the zoo, but she's tame right?" 

Harry smiles and says, "No, she's wild, but I think she likes you. By the way, thanks for sticking up for me with Uncle Vernon about the room.She's too big to fit in the cupboard with me comfortably. I kept rolling on her partially." Dudley nods and smiles. "D'you think she'd let me hold her on my neck when the guys come around? I want to scare the pants off 'em."Endora pops her head out of Harry's shirt and bobs it up and downYeah, we could do that. I sssee that he iss becoming more of a friend to you massster. "  Harry smiles for her and says, "Sure Dudley, she's willing if you are." Dudley opens Harry's new room for him and smiles. "I already got rid of the broken things. Also smuggled you in a small telly and my old computer. Its still a good system, it is just a little outdated. If you want, after we're done we can go in my room and blow up aliens for a while, or watch a movie? I have a really cool snake series that Endora might like." 

Harry nods as they get to sorting out the old stuff from the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Harry and Endora are out in a forrest area outside Bulgaria. She had set up training dummies for Harry to practice magic of her people. The magics had no need of wand, just mental focus and the ability to be a speaker. She motions towards one of the dummies and nods.  Try again, my massster,this spell will help you greatly in battle. Harry looks at the dummy and hisses out, " _Envenom!"_ and the dummy starts to dissolve as if struck by acid. Endora bobs excitedly, her tail softly thumping the ground behind her.  "Excellent job massster! Just remember that this type of sspell should only be ussed as a lasst ressort. Your kind would classssify it as dark becausse it desstroyss. and in a painful manner too..." Harry nods. "Do you think I should try the shield one again? As it takse so short of a time to cast, it might be really effective. Besides, you said that it was the only way to stop the.... what was it again? Armada Cadaver curse?" Endora's tail beats the ground rapidly in a mirthful moment. she looks in his eyes and Nods. "Jusst call it the killing cursse for now massster. Itsss easssier for you to remember. But yes try the shield spell then the repelling one, and maybe the sssnake sssummoning one." Harry nods and throws out one hand dramatically," _Protego Ultima!_ " A bright flash in front of him and he is standing behind a pulsing green shield. Endora nods thoughtfully. 

"Perfectly done massster, though I can't for the life of me figure out why you ussse your handsss. They aren't needed in this branch of magic...." Harry looks thoughtful for a moment and smiles."Well to be honest Endora.... I just thought... you know, I would look like one of those wizards from the Dungeons and Dragons movies that we watched with Dudley. I mean, it looked cool, right?" She beats her tail on the ground again, bobbing up and down."Yesss it doesss _look cool_ , but itss ssuppossed to be practical.If you do it in practice, you'll do it in combat asss well. We don't need that. I have a feeling in the back of my mind, the fate of the world restsss on you in the future, I want you prepared. Now try the repulssion ssspell, without your hand pleassse."

Harry looks at one of the dummies that are left and hisses out,  _"Silicium!"_ The chosen dummy launches back like it was fired out of a cannon and slams into a tree, destroying the dummy and putting a large dent in the tree.  "VERY GOOD! Oh, massster I am impressssed, that wasss even ssstronger than I could do myssself! Maybe we ssshould call it a night though, you need to recharge so we can practice again tomorrow night. Tomorrow we ssstart to train you for your transssformation. But remember you have to keep it a sssecret form all but your closssest alliesss." Harry nods and helps her wrap around his torso. He turns slightly in place and * _CRACK!_ *

****

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****  
**  
Author's Note :As I've had some people ask me what a Yaun-Ti looks like, I have edited it to show the 3 forms. I found all of the images on a google search, and do not claim them as my own. For some reason I could not find a decent picture of a female in the half-way stage that showed her lower body (Imagine a snake tail coming from the waist, same color as her scales, and about 2x as large as her torso) Or a red-headed mature picture, so please realize these are just examples, not exactly the same as the character. Please enjoy!**

 

**Snake form**  
"

 

**Mid-form**  
"

 

**Fully Maatured Humanoid form**  
"

**Author's Note:**

> Added images for Endora's 3 forms. The Mature-form half snake has the wrong colored hair, but it would be similar. all art was found on google as I suck as an artist.


End file.
